the_megadimensional_character_statisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z)
Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= 1= |-|2= 'Summary' Son Goku is the main character of the metaseries Dragon Ball. A Saiyan, as a baby he was sent to Earth to take it over, but he hit his head, causing him to lose his memories. After that, he became a kind-hearted caring boy and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. As an adult, he married Chi-Chi, and throughout Dragon Ball Z he went through various adventures with his friends and his son Gohan. Eventually, Chi-Chi has a second son, Goten. 'Statistics' Name: Son Goku Tier: 5-A. 5-A after King Kai's training. Higher with Kaio-ken | 5-A. Higher with Kaio-ken | 4-B. 4-B via Kaioken x20. 4-B as a Super Saiyan | 4-B. 4-B as a Super Saiyan | 4-B in base and Super Saiyan. 4-B as Full Power Super Saiyan | 4-B. High 3-A as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 25 - 38 (physically 34) Classification: Saiyan Personality: Goku is well-known for being energetic, kind, and carefree. He rarely gets worked up over things, unless he is extremely fearful of them (ex: an angry Bulma or Chi-Chi, needles), or any serious harm or death came to his friends or loved ones. Goku is pure-hearted and has been willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and family, such as when he faced Raditz and Cell. Goku also believes in mercy, as he gave Vegeta and Frieza a second chance to survive, though there are times where even he knows when to draw the line (such as when Frieza attacked Goku after being given energy and when facing Kid Buu). Goku can also be quite reckless in battle, as when he believed his elder son Gohan could beat Cell, he spent a lot of time training Cell, not realizing his son was a pacifist and didn't have a thirst for battle like he did. Despite his purity, Goku may not have a sense of familial ties, and instead see his family as close companions, as he has rarely been romantic or intimate with Chi-Chi, and he often leaves his family for long periods of time. Though the reasons are often noble, he usually doesn't see how this affects his family. Regardless, he is still shown to appreciate his family, as he spent some time with his family before the Cell Games after completing his training with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Relationships: *Bardock (father) *Gine (mother) *Raditz (older brother) *Grandpa Gohan (adopted grandfather) *Chi-Chi (wife) *Gohan (first son) *Goten (second son) *Ox-King (father-in-law) *Krillin (best friend) *Vegeta (eternal teammate) *Frieza (Arch-nemesis) Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used offensively and defensively. They can be used to create ki blasts that can home in on enemies, enhance Goku's strength, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can sense the ki of others and use it to pinpoint their location), Enhanced Senses (Even before learning about sensing ki, Goku still has excellent senses, allowing him to track the smell of far away objects, see clearly over long distances, and even feel vibrations in the air at night to track other people's movements), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger after every battle he fights and can get stronger in the middle of combat. When he is mortally wounded, he can increase in strength massively), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can mimic the ki attacks of others, sometimes after only seeing them once), Light Manipulation via Solar Flare (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can communicate with others telepathically and read minds), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification with Kaio-ken (Can increase his power up to 20 times), Transformation (Can transform into various Super Saiyan forms, increasing his power immensely) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo, the latter of whom could blow up the moon with a ki blast). Large Planet level after King Kai's training (Defeated Nappa with ease). Higher with Kaio-ken (Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, and then matched his Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, overwhelming him when he went Kaio-ken x4) | Large Planet level (Stomped most of the Ginyu Force). Higher with Kaio-ken (Exceeded Captain Ginyu in power) | Solar System level (Superior to Final Form Frieza at 1%. Frieza's Final Form is massively superior to his previous forms, and his 1st form blew up Planet Vegeta. Since the feat is Large Star level+, and this was in Frieza's First Form, he should be at this level by the time he reaches his third form, and even at 1%, his Final Form is even superior to that). Solar System level via Kaioken x20 (Overpowered 50% Final Form Frieza). Solar System level as a Super Saiyan (Fought rather evenly with 100% Final Form Frieza, even gaining the upper hand against him) | Solar System level. Solar System level as a Super Saiyan (Much stronger than before Casually blocked blows from Trunks' sword with a finger, the latter of whom casually sliced through and destroyed Mecha Frieza) | Solar System level in base and Super Saiyan. Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan (Fought rather evenly with Perfect Cell and nearly killed him with his Instant Kamehameha, though Cell wasn't fighting at full power) | Solar System level. High Universe level as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga and superior to Fat Buu even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu if he ended the fight quickly as a Super Saiyan 3. Kid Buu was stated to be able to destroy the universe by Goku and Vegeta. The title of the manga chapter is: "A Match with the Whole Universe at Stake", giving even more support for Kid Buu being a universe buster, and since the Daizenshuu states that the Living World is infinite in size, Buu would be High 3-A. SS3 Goku scales to that, and SS2 Goku shouldn't be too far behind since SS2 Majin Vegeta put up a fight against Fat Buu, who was also stated to be able to destroy the universe) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Piccolo, who could fire a blast that hit the moon in 4 seconds. The Dragon Ball moon is 384,000,000 meters away from Earth, meaning Piccolo's blast traveled at 128,000,000 m/s, or 0.427 times the speed of light, which is in the Relativistic range). At least Relativistic+ after training from King Kai. FTL via Kaioken (Can multiply his speed by up to 4x) | FTL. FTL with Kaio-ken | At least FTL (Significantly faster than before). FTL+ via Kaioken x20. At least FTL as Super Saiyan | At least FTL+, likely Massively FTL. Massively FTL as Super Saiyan | Massively FTL as base and Super Saiyan. Massively FTL as Full Power Super Saiyan (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell and had dodged his Kamehameha from short range, which should be comparable to other Ki Attacks like Vegeta's, which flew out into deep space in seconds. And remember--Goku dodged this from point-blank range) | At least Massively FTL (Far faster than before). Massively FTL+ as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Should be comparable to Fat Buu and Kid Buu, the latter of whom flew at this speed when destroying entire galaxies over time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class. Large Planet Class after King Kai's training. Higher with Kaio-ken | Large Planet Class. Higher with Kaio-ken | Solar System Class. Solar System Class via Kaioken x20. Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan | Solar System Class. Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan | Solar System Class in base and Super Saiyan. Solar System Class as Full Power Super Saiyan | Solar System Class. High Universe Class as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Durability: Large Planet level. Large Planet level after King Kai's training. Higher with Kaio-ken | Large Planet level. Higher with Kaio-ken | Solar System level. Solar System level via Kaioken x20. Solar System level as a Super Saiyan | Solar System level. Solar System level as a Super Saiyan | Solar System level in base and Super Saiyan. Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan | Solar System level. High Universe level as Super Saiyan 2 and 3 Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Higher with Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). At least Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. At least Universal with Instant Transmission (Could travel to the Otherworld and the Kaioshin Realm) Stamina: Very high, far lower as a Super Saiyan 3 Intelligence: Average. Genius martial artist (Extremely gifted when it comes to fighting. Can replicate ki techniques after seeing them only once. Has devised new ways to use old techniques, such as a Kamehameha with his feet) Equipment, Items, Paraphernalia, and Power-Ups: None notable Vehicles and Transportation: Flying Nimbus Weaknesses: Goku often seeks to fight opponents at their best and will allow them to reach their full power so he can have a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body and causes intense pain. It could horribly damage or even kill him if he doesn't use it sparingly. He has a tendency to be so overconfident that he drops his guard, lowering his durability. He needs a long charge time to prepare his Spirit Bomb, leaving him open to attack. In order to use Instant Transmission, he needs to sense a ki signature to teleport to. Using Super Saiyan 3 drains a lot of stamina and he cannot use it for more than a few minutes. Is unable to survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Techniques: Ki: The life force of a martial artist, essentially energy from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in multiple ways, such as a power increase, creating energy blasts, or forming defensive barriers. As well as being a Saiyan, Ki is one of the main sources of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's combat skills and ki usage allow him to one some occasions copy the techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature and most famous technique. He learned after seeing his teacher Master Roshi use it to get rid of flames on Fire Mountain, successfully copying a lesser version of it on his first try. Since this is one of his most prominent techniques, he has devised many variations of it, such as firing from his feet, using it to propel himself in the air, bending it to catch his opponents off guard, and the Instant Kamehameha, where Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of an opponent just before firing the Kamehameha, meaning they don't have time to escape. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Android Sagas on the planet Yardrat that allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to wherever they are. Its usage requires some degree of concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise, he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they make physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet in the Afterlife. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. In the Saiyan Saga, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can use is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. During Dragon Ball Z, it is impossible for Goku to utilize it alongside Super Saiyan, as the intense emotions caused by the Super Saiyan transformation makes it difficult to properly control one's ki, making the combination incredibly risky at best and lethal at worst. Goku doesn't use this technique again until Dragon Ball Super. *'Spirit Bomb:' One of Goku's strongest techniques, taught to him by King Kai. With it, Goku gathers energy from all lifeforms from his surroundings, to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and due to his pure heart, Goku is perfect for using the technique. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge, so it is hard to use and could leave Goku open to attack from enemies, though the charge time can be decreased by gathering energy from those who provide the energy knowingly and willingly. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power and then throws it at his opponent. However, there are cases where the Destructo Disk cannot cut through enemies if they are powerful enough, as shown when one from Krillin could not even damage Perfect Cell. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a simple glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. By bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. The technique does not work if the opponent wears sunglasses though. In the 22nd World Tournament, Master Shen was not affected by Tien using Solar Flare because he was wearing them. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, to Master Roshi, Korrin, Kami and even King Kai. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' One of Goku's initial signature techniques, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). After a while, Goku stops using this technique, as it is easy for his opponents to figure out what he's doing. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, which is likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan isn't any different from that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength and appearance for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. If he were to recover from a nearly fatal injury, his power would become even greater than it would from just a severe injury *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training (as in the case of Vegeta), but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy initially, and the first was very inefficient before Goku learned to master the state and become a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without any stamina drain. While the original Super Saiyan state is inferior to Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 in raw power, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, culminating in the high cost of Super Saiyan 3, which Goku can only maintain for a few minutes before collapsing from exhaustion. Super Saiyan 2 doesn't have this problem to the same extent as Super Saiyan 3, though it does work like the original Super Saiyan form in that regard. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Cell Games Saga | Majin Buu to Kid Buu Sagas NOTE: Despite there being some contradictions, Dragon Ball Z Kai is almost certainly canon to the original Dragon Ball manga as well as Dragon Ball Super, as it has been officially stated that it is a remastered version of Dragon Ball Z that follows the manga. Also, several episodes of Dragon Ball Super have flashbacks from Dragon Ball Z Kai, further supporting that it is part of the main canon. Some contradictions, such as Frieza being in Hell with the other villains, can be simply considered a retcon. NOTE #2: The profile covers the statistics of adult Goku from Dragon Ball Z. His profile for Dragon Ball Super is here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3